Philip Strauss
Philip Strauss was a prominent Hulstrian royalist politician during the People's Socialist Republic of Gishoto. The leader of the Imperial Hulstrian Party, Strauss was elected Comrade Premier first in February and serving four consecutive terms, before losing to Grigor Stoyanvich in the elections of August 2257, which he charged were rigged. He was elected once again for a fifth term in August 2282. Strauss was also the patriarch of the Hulstrian noble family the House of Strauss and fought for the restoration of the Hulstrian Monarchy Life His Serene Highness, Duke Philip von Strauss, by the Grace of God, Duke of Straussia was born August 3rd, 2201 to Leopold and Teresa Strauss, Duke and Duchess of Straussia. He was born near Kien at the Palace at Crux, and was the first cousin of the reigning Klaus Gustav III, Holy Gishoton Emperor. Strauss was educated aboard in Malivia and Kanjor. He returned to attend the Kiennese Imperial College and graduated with a degree in Business. In his mid-20s Strauss assumed the duties of the Chief Executive Officer of his family's company Hulstrian Shipping International, following the early retirement of his father amid rumors of scandal. When in 2248, the Holy Gishoton Emperor and his family were assassinate by Communist agents, Strauss relocated his family and his corporate headquarters to Imperial Kanjor, fearing anti-Royalist reprisals and terror by the Communists. While HSI operated aboard, Strauss secretly returned to his native Hulstria and took it upon himself to reorganize the Imperial Hulstrian Party to stand against the Communist Regime. The IHP had been forcibly disbanded following the victory of the Communists over the Monarchy, with many of her leaders executed after show trials. At first the Communist Regime sought to maintain the vale of Democracy and allowed to the IHP to stand in national elections believing that they would be defeated and prove that Monarchism was dead. However in 2251, the Monarchists stormed into power, with Philip von Strauss's election as Comrade Premier and the IHP taking just under 2/3's of the Supreme Soviet. Over the next six years the Monarchists fended off Communist assaults on their power and attempted to restore part of the Monarchy, notably succeeding in returning private property for a time. However in 2257, only six months after the general election, the Communists forced another generally election in which they triumphed. Philip Strauss fled the country,claiming that the Communists had rigged the vote. The Communists now feared the IHP and once again crushed it with violence effectively establishing a one arty state. 20 years later however, the Monarchists rose from the ashes, led once more by the Duke of Straussia. Following riots and protest across the country, the Communist Government conceded to democratic elections in which the IHP triumphed in 2282. Strauss was elected to the post of Comrade Premier once more and over saw the beginning of the fall of Communism in Hulstria. Strauss did not stand for election in February 2285, instead retiring from politics, succeeded by his grandson Konsort Strauss as Comrade Premier. Philip died on May 4th, 2288 at his home in Kien. He died of natural causes in his sleep. His body laid in state for three days in the Gishoton Legislature, before a private funeral was held in the Hulstrian National Cathedral. He is buried in the Strauss Family Crypt in Hulstria, Greater Hulstria. In 2832, Philip Strauss was posthumously awarded the Order of the Phoenix and the Most Excellent & Distinguished Order of the Hulstrian Crown, by Godric II of Hulstria, for his service to and defense of Hulstrian Monarchism. Family Philip married Princess Maria-Cassandra Lithor-Gondenburg in 2221. The couple had three children and eight grandchildren. *Duke Heindrich (2222-2304) Married Archduchess Corneila, the niece of Emperor Tiberian IV, of Kanjor. They had three children and three grandchildren, and lived in Marchau, Kuratha. **Duke Konsort(2244-2325) **Lady Elizabeth(2247-2307) **Lady Juliana(2250-2325) *Duchess Kathrine, Duchesse d'Ostravan(2227-2310) Married Prince Andrew de Meriath, Duc d'Ostravan in 2246, third son of King Edmund I of Rildanor, and uncle of Queen Arun I. They had two children and resided in Rildanor. **Prince Ferdinand Marquis de Göghge (2248-2277) **Princess Gloria Marquise de Leexis(2251-2327) *Lord Leopold (2229-2300) Married HIH Princess Sarah of Yodukan. The couple had three children and maintained homes in both Thague and Laloquon, Holy Luthori Empire **Lord Amadeus (2250-2308) **Lord Friedrich (2253-2299) **Lady Konstance (2257-2322) Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people